Twin Sister
by tamora1
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Sakura with her twin sister…again. Sakura meats Itachi soon after and can’t help but to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

My twin Sister

_I hate him! I hate him!_

I ran into my room and slammed the door. On my dresser were pictures of my friends and family. I took all the pictures with Sasuke and my sister, Violet, and threw them at the wall. The fames cracked into several pieces and the glass scattered all over the floor.

I went to pick up the pictures and accidentally cut myself. For some odd reason if felt good, so I picked up another pieces and sliced open my skin. I watched as blood slid down my hand and dripped down onto my white carpet.

Tears fell from my eyes and mingled with the blood as it too slipped to the floor. My heart was broken. It felt like I'd never be whole again.

I cut myself several more times before finally going into the bathroom and raping my hand with bandages. This was going to become a regular thing I could tell and the only reason I was doing this was because of him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The dreamiest boy in all of Konoha. Every girl wanted to date him. He was unresistable. Perfect hair, perfect skin, muscles, dreamy onyx eye, everything a girl could want, and it used to all belong to me. That was, until my slutty twin sister had to go and ruin everything.

We were nothing alike. I was hardworking, determined, and responsible. Violet was slutty, conniving, and know for her reputation of stealing boyfriends.

Our parents thought she was the perfect child and could do no wrong. They couldn't (or wouldn't) see who she really was, and always thought of me as the bad child. The kind parents were afraid to take to anywhere because they were so bad.

But because she is the pretty one, I get shunned aside. Violet has beautiful, long, purple hair with gorgeous yellow eyes. She has a perfect body that can make a guys nose bleed with just a glimpse.

--

Over the next month my image changed drastically. I wore all black, my wrists were slit in every direction (A/N: Emo song!! Lol), I stayed in my room whenever I wasn't training or on a mission. Everyone noticed the difference.

Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't talk to Sasuke unless it was absolutely necessary. Tsunade started getting worried about the cutting, but there was nothing she could do.

But then things started getting better after the mission to Sound with Itachi.

--

A/N

Well this is my first story so please be nice! :)

If I don't get many reviews I probably won't continue, so please review!!

Arigato!

Tamora1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry for the first chapter being so short. I'll try to make the rest longer.

Also, Sakura doesn't know that Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. And I don't like Inner Sakura, so I don't think I'll include her. I'll just make Sakura talk to herself. Lol

Sakura-18

Sasuke-18

Itachi- 24

"Sakura, I'm sending you on a mission to sound with one of the ANBU captains."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"Your partner will be Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade looked over her folded hands as she waited for Sakura's reaction. Her eyes widened slightly at this piece of information. Itachi was an Uchiha, and as far as she was concerned, all Uchihas were bad.

"Hai"

"Shizune! Bring Itachi in." Tsunade call to Shizune.

The door opened and Itachi stepped in wearing his ANBU outfit. He walked up to the Hokage's desk and stood next to Sakura.

"Your mission is to retrieve a very important box from Sound. Here is a map to help you find it" She handed out a map. Itachi and I both made a grab for it, but he beat me to it. Our hands grazed each others.

I glanced over at Itachi. He didn't move, so I looked back at Tsunade-sama.

"You will leave at midnight. Dismissed" Tsunade waved her hand signaling we could take our leave.

We both walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. I figured he was like most Uchiha's, quite. It surprised me when he suddenly stopped in front of me.

"I don't tolerate mistakes. I've never failed a mission before and I intend to keep in that way. Just don't get in my way and we'll get along just fine. Understood?" His eyes turned crimson as he activated his Sharigan.

Oh, so now he's trying to intimidate me?

"Whatever" I casually walked around him. His hand gripped around my neck. His grip wasn't strong enough to choke me, but enough to get me to stop.

"You'd better learn your place little girl." He whispered into my ear. I held back a shiver as his breath tricked down my neck.

"If Tsunade-sama knew you said that, she'd take away your ANBU license," I prayed my voice didn't sound as shaky as I felt. Every since I broke up with Sasuke, I hadn't been afraid of anyone. I barely showed any emotion at all. Why was I feeling this way around him? He was an Uchiha for god's sake!

I could feel him smirk as he released his grip on me. His gaze bore into my back as I tried to walk away casually. Damn Uchiha.

--

"Why did you pick those two for this mission? It's not even S-ranked. Why send an ANBU captain?" Shizune asked.

"What do you get when you multiply two negatives?" Tsunade replied.

"A positive, but I don't see what that has to do with them." Shizune looked at Tsunade confused.

"Maybe this will turn Sakura back into her old self…"

"Oh" Shizune was a little worried. Itachi wasn't exactly what you called a pleasant person. He was selfish, somewhat crazy, and arrogant, and Sakura hated arrogant people, especially arrogant Uchihas.

--

A/N:

Sakura's sister and Sasuke will appear more after the mission. I hope the mission will be two chapters long or at least one really long one. I don't know exactly what will happen, but I'm hoping it will end up bringing them closer somehow…

Tamora1


	3. I'm sooo sorry!

Author's note:

I'm soooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! I just got back from Persacon (My very first anime convention! yayz!). I was so much fun!! I'm hopefully going to be at AWA in September, so if your going to be there look for a matt from death note with a bag with a giant L lol!

Anywho...I'm try my best to wright when i can, I really am! but this Wednesday i'm going to gatlinburge TN / Cherokee NC or the Fourth of July / Indian Powwow and i'm not going to have alot of time to right so don't expect anything for about a week and a half...

I'll try and post something when i get back! (which will be late Sunday...) But I won't make you wait more than July 8th I promise!

Peace! Hope to see you at AWA!

Tamora1


End file.
